darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison (Dark Souls II)
Poison is a negative status effect, damage type and auxiliary effect in . It can be inflicted by the environment, various weapons, spells or items. It can also be used as an infusion for weapons. Poison can affect both the player and most enemies. Poison build-up When exposed to Poison, the target's Poison Meter gradually fills. The rate at which this fills is dependent on the Poison buildup value of the attacker's weapon, item or spell; and the target's Poison Resist stat. The Poison meter will gradually reset back to zero naturally, provided additional Poison attacks are not endured. Once the meter is full, the Poison effect takes hold and drains the target's HP over a period of 20 seconds. This lasts until the Poison is either cured, expired or death occurs. The total damage dealt to HP if left uncured is approximately 1,100 points. Toxic is a more potent status effect that functions similarly to Poison, but inflicts greater damage. It is restricted to only a select few sources. Toxic buildup and curing functions just like Poison, however the total damage dealt to HP is approximately 1,485 points. As the buildup meters are separate, it is possible to be inflicted with both statuses at the same time, resulting in an immense health drain. Its not possible to increase the total amount of damage Poison inflicts - only the rate at which Poison builds up can be increased. Depending on the source of the Poison, the buildup value can vary greatly. Poison offense Poison attack The Poison Attack (abbreviated as Poison ATK in-game) governs the rate at which the player's Poison attacks buildup upon a target. Poison attack bonus The Poison Attack Bonus (abbreviated as Poison BNS in-game) increases the amount of Poison buildup inflicted per hit. It does not affect the total amount of damage the poison will do. Unlike weapons that have a magical scaling stat, Poison has no equivalent scaling. The Poison BNS value is determined by the Dexterity and Adaptability stats. In order to continually increase innate Poison BNS, both Dexterity and Adaptability need to be leveled up, with Dexterity giving a larger bonus. Poison Weapons The following is a list of weapons and shields that bear an innate Poison buildup effect. For information as to how these weapons are effected by Poison infusions, see this section. Boosting Poison build-up There are two pieces of equipment that can grant a flat bonus to the Poison buildup stat on Poison weapons when worn. The bonus granted from these items can vary depending on what type of Poison weapon is equipped, be it innate Poison, infused Poison or both. Both of these items can be worn together, which would provide double the bonus. Inflicting Poison and Toxic build-up Poison and Toxic buildup can be inflicted in a number of ways. Poison Mist, Toxic Mist and Dark Fog are spells that produce a cloud of gas which inflicts constant Poison buildup, provided the target is in the vicinity. Most weapons can be given the ability to deal Poison buildup temporarily through the use of Rotten Pine Resin. This buff does not scale with the Poison BNS, rather applies a flat bonus based on the weapon's original Poison buildup. If the weapon has an innate Poison effect, the buildup is stacked and thus more powerful. Infused weapons cannot have the resin applied to them. Applying a Poison resin results in the weapon taking on a green glow. Unlike weapon buffs, the Poison buildup of Poison Throwing Knives can scale based on the Poison BNS value. They can be purchased from Lonesome Gavlan for 350 souls each. Poison Arrows deal a flat Poison buildup value of 300, plus their physical damage. The Moon Butterfly Set is unique in that its the only set of armor that inflicts Poison buildup when enemies are close by. The Poison buildup is not constant, rather it emits Poison in waves every few seconds. Each armor piece has its own Poison buildup value, thus wearing multiple pieces will increase the strength of the Poison buildup. Poison resist Poison Resist governs how robust the player is against Poison buildup. Innate Resist Innate Poison Resist describes the value of the player's Poison resistance when not influenced by any outside factors, such as armor, spells or consumables. Poison Resist can be increased incremetally through leveling both Vitality and Adaptability. Poison Resist will increase steadily until a soft cap of 140 Poison resistance is reached, after which any further increases will be much slower. Innate Poison Resist caps at 200 points, when both stats are at 99. Poison resist cap Poison Resist is capped at 890 points. Combined with a hidden stat of 100 points, Poison Resist can reach a maximum of 990 points. Since 1000 points of any magical or elemental defense equals immunity, Poison buildup cannot be completely nulified, with the exception of blocking with a shield. Armor and shields Various armor pieces grant varying levels of Poison Resist. The following armor table shows the armor pieces which grant the highest possible Poison Resist, for each body part. Shields will only block Poison buildup if the player is actively blocking. Merely equipping the shield does not count towards defense. The value on shields is expressed as a percentage, as opposed to points on armor. | style="vertical-align: top; white-space: nowrap;"| |} Spells and items Certain defensive spells can temporarily increase Poison Resist, but they cannot be stacked with each other. Only one will be active at a time. Common Fruit is a consumable item that can be purchased from Rat King for 1600 souls each. They cannot be stacked with any of the defensive spells either. Consuming a Common Fruit will remove the Poison Resist provided by the spell, and apply the Common Fruit resist value. Rings Only two rings provide Poison Resist. Both can be worn together, granting a maximum of 320 Poison Resist, at the highest item level. Like all other rings, duplicate rings cannot be worn simultaneously. Other Yorgh's Spear is unique in that it provides an additional 200 points of resistance to Poison buildup when wielded. One can be wielded in each hand to provide twice the resistance. Prevention and cure If the Poison meter is filled, its effects will begin to take hold and HP starts to drain at a steady rate. To prevent the Poison status effect from triggering, the Poison meter can be set back to zero using a number of methods, such as using certain consumable items or resting at a bonfire. This can be useful in "life-or-death" situations, when the onset of the Poison status is imminent. Alternatively, if the Poison status does trigger, it is possible to completely cure its effects with the same methods listed below. Some consumable items have other additional benefits, such as restoring HP. Infusion Steady Hand McDuff can infuse most weapons with Poison through the use of a Poison Stone. Once a weapon is infused, the Poison icon ( ) will be displayed next to its image in the HUD. *Uninfused weapons imbued with Poison gain a fixed Poison buildup value (which does not scale with the Poison Attack Bonus), but the base physical damage is lowered by 30%. For example, if a regular weapon that deals 100 physical damage is infused with Poison, its stats switch over to 70 physical damage and 112 Poison buildup. *Weapons with innate Poison buildup gain an additional increase to Poison buildup, but the base physical damage is lowered by 5%, as is the current scaling. For example, the Spotted Whip goes from 78 physical damage + 133 Poison buildup to 74 physical damage + 191 Poison buildup when infused. *Shields gain additional Poison resistance while lowering other resistances. Enemies The following is a breakdown of enemy and boss information relating to Poison buildup and immunity. Enemies who inflict Poison | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} Enemies immune to Poison Category:Dark Souls II: Damage Types Category:Dark Souls II: Status Effects